


Pleasure In Pain. // Larry Stlinson AU

by jaydarosee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gen, Killer Harry, Light Sadism, M/M, Murder, Rimming, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydarosee/pseuds/jaydarosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sadism- the tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from inflicting, pain, suffering, or humiliation onto others.</p><p>harry styles is a sadistic killer.<br/>louis tomlinson is the innocent boy that gets mistakenly caught up in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start off slow but it'll pick up soon :)

As Louis places the plastic lid on top of his cup, he feels a presence next to him. He turns his head to see a tall, skinny man wearing a hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses over his eyes. Louis feels uncomfortable next to the man but he says nothing as he reaches for a straw. The mans large hand stops him and Louis looks up at the man, that is now staring at him with wide green eyes.

"May I help you?" Louis squeaked out, recognising the bright green eyes from somewhere. It wasn't like when you see a photo of an old friend all grown up and they have the same friendly eyes as they did when you knew them. It was like when you're walking down an empty street in the middle of the night and just as you hear a strange noise from behind you, one of the street lights go out and your stomach drops. He knew those eyes from somewhere, but where was the question burning in his mind.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Styles and the cops are gonna be here any minute. If I have a hostage they won't shoot and we can escape." He explained to Louis like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Louis felt like crying. This couldn't be happening, not to him. It was just his luck to be here at this moment, with Harry Styles, international serial killer. Of course this would happen to Louis, things had gone too right for too long so, of course, something awful was bound to happen. He just couldn't believe the extent of how terrible things were at this moment. Louis couldn't find words so he nodded, fully agreeing to be Harry's hostage. What else could he do? Say no? Yeah, because that would work.

Just as Harry finished filling his cup with blue slurpee, loud sirens were heard from outside. Louis gulped and began trembling with fear, thousands of thoughts running through his head at once. Harry whispered 'c'mon' and grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him to the front of the store. Louis couldn't concentrate on anything other than the gun being held to his head at the moment. Before he knew it there were gunshots ringing through the air as Harry ran out the back door and yelled at him to get in. He could only assume Harry had shot them all dead, which would have been quite impressive. Louis was freaking out, he didn't know if they caught Louis' face but if they did, what would his family think? He was the hostage of Harry Styles, they would for sure think he was dead in a matter of days.

"Whoo! What a rush! Ahh I love those cops, always trying to get me but never succeeding. Well fuck you cops!" Harry yelled, fist pumping the air. After that, they sat in silence as they sped down the highway. Louis was too focused on controlling the anxiety attack that was slowly creeping upon him. He had always been prone to anxiety attacks and his mother was the only one that could calm him down when they came. Louis began breathing heavy, feeling his chest tighten and his heart start beating at a rapid pace.

Harry noticed that Louis' breath had become uneven and looked over to the boy. Harry was terrified for him, really, he looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Hey hey hey hey. It's okay breathe, breathe. C'mon yeah like that. Just like that." Harry soothed the best that he could, not really having much experience with this sort of thing. After a while of calming and soothing, Louis had calmed down a significant amount and began breathing normally again, although he still felt like he was going to pass out or throw up.

"Are you okay dude? You really had me scared for a moment. I thought you were going to die." Harry breathed out, relieved that they boy was finally okay. Louis silently nodded, not trusting his voice. Truth is, he wasn't okay, he was in Harry Styles' car for fuck sake. He felt like a mixture of throwing up, crying, and jumping out of the car to end it all right then and there, but he couldn't do those things. Although he just had a mini panic attack in front of Harry, he didn't want him to know just how much he didn't want to be there with him.

"M'names Louis.", Louis mumbled after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, realising he hadn't told Harry his name yet. Louis was sort of confused about why he told this psychopath his name in the first place. Harry looked over at him and nodded, whispering 'Louis' and smiling widely at him. This made Louis extremely uncomfortable and uneasy.

"So Louis. Tell be about yourself?" Harry asked, looking over at him with a large smile on his face. Louis scoffed, obviously not going to tell him anything about himself. Why would he? He was as good as dead now, he didn't really feel like giving any information about himself to his soon to be killer.

"Like I would tell you anything about me. Where are we going anyway? Aren't you going to take me home?" Louis asked, now extremely nervous because they were headed out-of-town.

"We, my fine feathered friend, are going wherever I feel like. Probably just a few towns over. Stay at a motel or something. But, I'm afraid taking you home isn't an option. Sorry." Harry shrugged, looking actually sympathetic at the end. Louis huffed out a large breath, folding his arm and closing his eyes, thinking. He thought about his mom, how he was going to miss her when he died. He wished he could tell her what was happening so she knew that he wasn't just getting up and running away. He was also going to miss his sisters. He wants more than anything to tell them that he's alright, even though he isn't. He's going to die, he just knows it. The sad thing is, his nerves had calmed down immensely and he almost didn't care that he was in the passenger seat of Harry Styles' car. Almost.

That was when he got an idea. He had his phone in his pocket. The only issue was that he didn't know how he was going to take out his phone and type a text to his mom without Harry noticing. He could just ask if it was alright to text her one last time, but what were the chances of that working? Slim to none. Although, slim chances were better than no chance at all, he decided to go for it.

"Hey Harry?" Louis asked, getting a 'hmm' in reply from Harry. "I was wondering, and it's totally okay if I can't but, could I maybe send one last text to my mom? Tell her I love her and that..?" He finished off hopefully, knowing he was going to be denied and most likely robbed of his phone.

"Uh I don't know if that's a good idea Louis.." Harry trailed off, looking up at Louis' irresistible puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to see the boy sad, but he most certainly did not want Louis to tell his mother where he was taking him. He couldn't get caught, he'd been so good at running for so long and he couldn't get caught just because he had a small soft spot for some boy he'd just met.

"How about this Louis? You tell me what to write and I'll type it out for you? It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but how can I? I've only just met you and it's no secret you don't want to be here." Harry offered to Louis. Louis contemplated if he should take it. It was better than nothing after all, he could at least let his mom know he was okay and safe, even if he was lying. Louis nodded, accepting Harry's offer and handed his phone over.

"Okay say this: Hi mom! I love you so so much and I probably wouldn't be coming back for a while. I'm okay though, just taking a little road trip with a friend from uni. I'll be safe. Tell the girls I love them. Bye!" Louis told him and Harry typed, nodding when he hit send. Not to Louis' surprise Harry slid his phone into his own pocket.

"Nice save with the road trip thing." Harry complimented his quick thinking. Louis nodded and looked outside the window. It was raining and the sky was a light gray colour with puffy clouds littered across it. Louis heard the faint booms of thunder every few minutes, flinching every time. Louis had always loved the rain, but not the thunder. The thunder sounded angry and loud like his father used to act towards him, thunder always used to bring back memories of his father screaming at him and throwing him around like a rag doll when his mother and sisters weren't home. Eventually though, Louis told his mother about the abuse and the affect it had on him, and thankfully she believed him. She kicked him out of the house and filed for divorce as soon as possible. She had also got a restraining order put against him so he could never come near them ever again. It was safe to say Louis' mom took things to the extreme to keep her children safe.

"Louis, wake up. We're at the motel." Harry whispered softly in Louis' ear. Harry spoke so kind and gently that Louis could have sworn it was his mother. Louis opened his eyes and sat up, not even knowing he fell asleep in the first place. Louis got out of the car and followed Harry to their room, feeling uncomfortable being in a dirty motel room. The room was a gross, swampy green colour with tacky "matching" bed spreads. The bathroom looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months, which it probably hadn't. Louis groaned as he plopped down on the bed farthest from the door and put his head in his hands.

"Look, I'm really sorry for dragging you into my messed up life but honestly, you're a part of it now and you can't change it. So just learn to embrace it Lou." Harry told him, sighing at the end. He did have a point, denying that this was his fate was not going to make anything easier for him so he might as well embrace it. Louis nodded and looked around once more, suddenly remembering that he had no extra clothes or anything he needed. He groaned and fell back on the bed, he didn't really feel like bringing it up to Harry now,so he just laid there.

"Alright Louis. How about me and you go get some food? I'm starving." Harry suggested and Louis nodded, suddenly feeling the sharp hunger pains in his stomach. As they walked out of the motel room, Louis couldn't help but think how kind Harry had been so far. Sure, he was a serial killer that tortured his victims, but he was actually sort of friendly and welcoming. Louis shook the thoughts out of his head just as soon as they appeared. Maybe some of Harry's insanity was rubbing off on him.


	2. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short and shitty sorry

"How do you suppose we're going to get food if everyone knows what you look like?" Louis asked, suddenly realising that Harry was a well-known criminal and would most likely be reported the second he was noticed. 

"I have a beanie and sunglasses for a reason, duh." Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when in reality, it was probably the worst disguise ever. Louis scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. Did he actually think a pair of sunglasses and a beanie would disguise him? "Plus, they don't know me here. At least I don't think they do." Harry added, smiling over at Louis. Louis rolled his eyes again at that and crossed his arms on his chest.

"We're only a town over Harry. Wouldn't it be easier if I were to just go inside and get it? I mean you can just write your order and I'll get it to go." Louis tried reasoning, not wanting Harry to get caught. It wasn't that Louis was afraid of Harry getting caught, it was more of Louis getting caught with Harry. Harry sat there, looking like he was thinking about it, which was weird. Everything about this guy was weird to Louis, that Harry hadn't once threatened him or his family was just so weird to him. Wasn't that the point of having a hostage? Wanting some sort of ransom from the hostages family?

"Nope sorry. How do I know you won't tell them that I'm out here in the car? Sorry Louis but I don't trust you enough." Harry told him almost apologetically. What got Louis was that he said he didn't trust him enough, which meant Harry did trust him a little. How could he trust Louis? They'd just met and Louis was his hostage for fuck sake. Something about this boy was off, other than that he was a serial killer, and Louis was determined to figure out what it was. 

"Okay, you're the boss." Louis replied, sighing. It was true though, Harry was the boss and Louis was not going to get on a serial killers bad side. He was terrified enough as it was, waiting for Harry to snap at him and kill him at any moment. Harry looked at Louis for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. 

"I'm not the boss Louis. You have just as much say in things as I do. I just wanted to go in and sit down and have a meal with someone for once." Harry explained and Louis was shocked. Harry wanted company? Maybe he'd have some if he wasn't an insane serial killer. 

"Harry I don't have a say in anything! I'm your hostage for fuck sake!" Louis yelled, instantly regretting the tone he used. This was it, he thought, I'm going to die.

"You aren't really my hostage anymore. You're just here. I don't know what I'm going to do with you but for now, we're just going to have to act like best friends because I'm starving." Harry told him and got out of the car. Louis was completely confused. He doesn't know what he's going to do with me? He thought, I know what he's going to do, he's going to kill me. Louis sighed and followed Harry out of the car and into the small diner. 

The diner was small and welcoming. Abstract paintings littered the walls and matched the crème coloured walls perfectly. Louis was hit with the smell of bacon and coffee as they walked to a booth, stomach growling loudly. They sat in silence for a few moments before a waitress came and asked to take their orders. Louis ordered a bacon cheeseburger with french fries and a milkshake while Harry ordered a regular cheeseburger with french fries and a coke. 

"So Louis seeing as we'll be spending some time together why don't you tell me about yourself?" Harry asked, smiling warmly at Louis. Louis thought that if he didn't know he was a serial killer, he would probably become friends with the boy. 

"There's not much to tell. I have two sisters and a cat. My mother's name is Johannah. My sisters' names are Lottie and Felicity. My cat's name is Captain Panther Knuckles. I'm a student at Manchester Uni and I'm studying to be an english teacher. Uh in my spare time I sing and draw. I have no friends and no life. So yeah that's me." Louis explains, Harry laughing at his cat's name. Louis thought his cat's name was amazing and it totally suited him. Louis then nodded to Harry telling him to share about himself.

"Love the cat's name. I have one sister named Gemma, me and her are really close. I have a mother named Anne, but she stopped talking to me years ago because, y'know. In my spare time I also like singing. I basically drive around all the time, waiting for my sister to call me. It's a pretty boring life but it's what I was stuck with so." Harry told him, shrugging. Louis really wanted to mention that he hadn't said he murdered people for fun, but he decided against it considering they were in a crowded restaurant.

"Interesting. You and your sister still talk? Even now?" Louis asked before he could stop himself, he didn't want to make it seem like he only though of Harry as a killer, but he did. Harry nodded, looking confused for a moment and then a look of realisation spread across his face. 

"Gemma will always love me. Plus, Gemma actually helps me sometimes and stuff." Harry said shrugging as if his sister helping him murder people was normal. Louis was actually terrified at this point, he had been scared of Harry since he picked him up, but now he was terrified. Harry spoke as if murder was normal and what he did was helping people.

"She helps you? Why would she do that? That's so wrong, what you do is wrong." Louis said, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what was being said. Harry glared at Louis for a moment before the food came. They quickly pretended like everything was fine and smiled at the waitress, thanking her then eating. They ate for a while before Harry spoke up.

"What I do isn't wrong Louis. I help people. If helping people is wrong than I don't want to be right." Harry told him, looking genuinely upset that Louis said that it was wrong. To Louis, it was wrong, but that was only because Louis didn't know the truth. If Louis would give Harry a chance to explain then Louis would get it, he would understand why he killed people. It was certainly not because he wanted to, no he was too kind-hearted to actually want to kill people, he had to. 

"Harry you're not helping, you're hurting. Do you actually think killing people is right? There's a reason that people go to prison for that shit. Because it isn't right. What don't you get about that?" Louis whispered. Harry just sighed and shook his head, telling them they'd talk later. Louis didn't want to talk later, he wanted to get the hell away from Harry, not have conversation with him. 

Once they finished eating, Louis pulled out his wallet and began going through it, wanting to pay for his food. Harry shook his head at Louis and laid a credit card down on the table. 

"Harry I can pay for my own." Louis told him, feeling like they were on a date and Harry was the gentlemen that refused to let Louis pay. Louis shivered at the thought and let it go.

"I brought you here, I pay for you." Harry stated and Louis nodded silently. Soon, they were out of the diner and headed back to the motel room. Louis was still thinking about the fact that he has no clothes but didn't feel like bringing it up to Harry, fearing he'd already pissed him off enough today. Louis looked out the window and sighed, it was still raining. Luckily the thunder and lightning had stopped a while ago, making Louis feel at least a little better. Louis realised they were not headed back to the motel and looked at Harry confused.

"Harry you passed the motel." Louis spoke quietly, not wanting Harry to yell at him. Harry hasn't yelled at him yet so he wasn't sure why he was so afraid. Perhaps it was because he had a pretty good idea of what Harry's angry, loud voice would sound like and it scared him. Harry had a deep enough voice as it was, but imagine if he was angry. It'd sound like the thunder cracking in the skies above them, loud and demanding to be heard. The thought made Louis shiver, but not in a bad way, in a way that concerned him. He shouldn't get goosebumps from thinking of Harry's angry voice. 

"Yeah I know. You don't have any clothes and my jeans would be too big on you. My shirts might fit though. Unless you want you're own shirts, then it's whatever." Harry explained and Louis nodded, slightly surprised that Harry was considerate of the fact Louis didn't have any clothes. Only slightly though, he was almost used to Harry being nice. Almost.

"Oh.. Thanks Harry. If you don't mind, I could wear your shirts, it'd be cheaper and I could go for the baggy clothing 'i dont give a fuck look' yeah?" Louis joked, making Harry laugh. Louis felt his heart stop for a moment, before resuming it's job pumping blood through Louis' veins. Harry's laugh was like angels singing, right here on Earth. Louis wouldn't admit it though, but he wanted to hear it more and more. 

"Yeah. Maybe you could start a hipster fashion blog." Harry replied back, still laughing. This made Louis begin to laugh and soon they were laughing messes. They didn't know why they were laughing so hard, it wasn't even that funny of a joke. Maybe it was because neither of them had truly laughed in so long. Louis, having no friends and living with all girls, didn't laugh to often. Harry, always being alone because of what people thought he was also didn't laugh often. 

They reached the mall and got out of the car, walking into the mall. When they entered, they were hit by loud chatter and pop music playing in the speakers above them. Louis had always loved coming to the mall, it made him feel like he wasn't so alone, being surrounded by hundreds of people and all. Harry on the other hand, hated it. He thought they were loud and obnoxious. After, a few hours of picking out things for Louis, who was a very picky shopper, they finally got out of there. They, of course, argued who was going to pay for Louis' new clothes with Harry winning in the end. Louis felt bad that Harry had to pay for him, especially when Louis had his own money, quite a lot actually. Which is why, they took all the money out of his account before his mother could cancel his credit card. 

On their drive back they discussed how awful today's pop music was. It was obvious that Harry was more into indie and the classics. Louis also enjoyed himself some indie occasionally, but mainly stuck with bands like The Doors or The Beatles. Harry admired him for that, he knew most people in their generation didn't appreciate good music when they heard it and were more into fake beats made with a sound booth. 

Louis realised that maybe Harry wasn't such a bad guy after all, that was before he remember about the serial killer thing. Louis wouldn't let himself become friends with a criminal, it would go against everything he believed in. He had always believed that killers were the worst type of people, next to rapist, which some people thought Harry was. Harry on the other hand, thought Louis was amazing. He was nice, funny, super chill about the hostage thing, and cute. Yes, Harry thought Louis was cute who cares? It's not like Louis would ever be able to like him because of who he was, which made Harry sort of sad. 

They reached the motel and Louis said he wanted to go take a shower. Harry gave him some shampoo, conditioner and body wash and Louis left the room. Harry occupied himself with tv until Louis got out. While Harry was channel surfing he came across the news, seeing he was on it. That didn't surprise him because he knew that he was wanted for murder and escaping from jail already once before. What surprised him was the video of himself and Louis at that gas station. Luckily, you couldn't see Louis' face or anything but he didn't think it'd get on the news, especially not this fast. Great, Harry thought, Now they'll be looking for me and my accomplice. He knew Louis wouldn't get in trouble if they found him, but he didn't want Louis to be treated differently just because he spent a while with Harry Styles. 

Harry decided he would have to find an old abandoned house or something for a while because they'd be on the look out for him hardcore now. Harry sighed and laid back on the bed. 

"This is gonna fucking suck." He said to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad and short I'm so sorry, but I wanted to update because its been a while. I'm sorry again but I really hope you enjoy.

A half an hour later Louis steps out of the shower, not quite feeling fully clean. The shower looked clean, but he knew it wasn't. He wasn't a germophobe or anything like that, it was just the thought of being naked somewhere that others have been makes him extremely uncomfortable. He walks out and see's Harry lying on the bed, hand above his head. Louis couldn't help but let his eyes trail down Harry's stomach to the light trail of hair that disappeared right at the band of his boxers. Louis sucked a breath in and threw himself onto the other bed, yelping as he bounced right off the bed and onto the floor. Louis groaned as he tried to pull himself, hearing soft laughter above him. 

"You alright Louis?" Harry asked, voice thick with sleep. Louis almost exploded as he heard Harry's voice, it was deep and raspy. It sounded like he's just swallowed gravel and Louis didn't want to stop hearing it. Louis couldn't believe he found this serial killer hot, well he could obviously, because he did. He didn't want to believe it, it went against everything he believed in. He should hate Harry, he tortured and killed innocent people for fuck sake. He was a murder and he should not be hot. He should be repulsive, disgusting, vile. Yet, he wasn't. Louis found him hot and sweet. He's already forgotten that Harry was a murderer twice, before he finally knocked some sense into himself. 

"I'm fine. Just underestimated the bouncyness of these things. They look stiff but evidently not." Louis trailed off and stood up, carefully sitting on his bed this time. Louis sighed and laid back on the bed, thinking. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he wasn't feeling the anxiety he was before, nowhere near it. 

"Louis, I'm sorry but we may have to find somewhere else to stay for a few days, maybe a week. I don't know. It's just that people are looking for me and now they know I have you with me. Well they don't know it's you but they know what your body shape looks like so.." Harry informed him, trailing off at the end. He really hoped Louis would be okay with that. They really didn't have much of a choice, and plus, it wasn't like they had to stay here. They could go wherever, Harry just chose here as an impulsive decision with nowhere else to go. Louis nodded and thought for a second, until a thought popped into his head.

"So I have all this money and stuff right. Well I know of these sorta cabin things in the woods. They're pretty cheap and I think you can rent them out for a week. I could go in and pay while you wait in the car and it'll all be good yeah?" Louis suggested, not really sure about why he was helping Harry so much. He was making this huge plan to hide from the police with a serial killer, it wasn't him at all to go against the law. Perhaps he was so intent on sticking around and pleasing Harry because at least Harry was company and that's what Louis needed. Companionship. 

"Brilliant! Nice thinking Louis." Harry complimented and smiled warmly at Louis. Louis returned the smile but looked away quickly, he still was a tad uneasy when Harry smiled at him. It just didn't seem fitting for a serial killer, to be cheery and welcoming. 

"Okay so are we staying here for tonight then or..?" Louis asks and Harry nods. Although, it probably wasn't safe to be here because Harry paid with his credit card and the cops knew all of his alias' by now, but he was tired. 

"Yeah, i sorta just want to go to sleep, it's been a long day." Harry responds, yawning a tad. Louis smiles and reaches for his phone before remembering Harry has it. Louis' still a bit nervous around Harry, who wouldn't be, he's a killer, yet he still contemplated asking Harry for his phone. After a lot of inner arguing, he decides against it, not wanting to upset Harry or make it seem like he's going to call someone.

"Hey Louis, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this mess. I feel awful about it." Harry apologised, actually feeling awful about everything. Louis was a nice guy with his whole life ahead of him, and Harry had potentially ruined it. Of course, Harry could just drop him back at home and pretend they'd never even met, but Harry didn't want to. Louis was also beginning to warm up to Harry, as sick as that seems. He knows how wrong he is but he really doesn't care. Who's going to judge him? Harry? Yeah, the serial killer is going to judge him for befriending a serial killer. 

"It's actually sort of okay Harry. It's not like you're threatening to kill me or anything. I could have it much worse." It was true, Louis could be tied up in the bathroom right now, bloody and beaten. Yet, Harry was nothing but nice to him, buying him food and clothes. It didn't make sense, but Louis was thankful for that 100%.

"Why would I do that? That's not very nice." Harry responded, deeply frowning at Louis. Louis was shocked. Why would he do that? He does that all the time. He kills people and here he is saying threatening isn't very nice.

"Harry, I don't know if you've forgotten but you sort of kill people all the time.." Louis trailed off, instantly regretting it when he saw Harry's face. His jaw was clenched like he was angry, yet he looked like he was about to cry. 

"Look Louis, I do what I do because it has to be done. It's not like I just woke up and thought it would be a great idea to kill people Louis. Every single person I've killed deserved it." Harry fumed, tears gathering in his eyes. Louis didn't want to see him cry, not at all, so he stood up and walked over to Harry's bed. He sighed as he set an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, nobody deserves to die. You have to realise that what you do is wrong." Louis says gently, hopefully not sparking anything else in the boy.

"They deserved it Louis. Have any of the news stations ever specified who I've killed? Ever went into their lives and told you about them? They were rapists and sexual offenders and criminals Louis, they were criminals." Harry explained desperately, trying to get Louis to understand. Louis did understand now. He still thought that killing was wrong, completely, it's just that now it makes sense about why Harry does it. 

"Look, Harry. Rape is awful and everything but you have to admit that killing people is wrong. Not just anybody see's a rapist and thinks of killing them. Sure we'd like to see them dead but not by our hands." Louis said, hoping to knock some sense into Harry. Harry only nodded and turned his head to look at Louis. The look on his face resembled a kid who had just had their candy taken away, or a puppy that had been denied cuddles. Louis squeezed his shoulders once before standing up and walking over to his bed to lay down. He switched the lamp off and laid down on his back. 

He heard quiet sniffling from Harry and it took all he had not to go over and hug him. Louis sighed again and listened to Harry's sniffles for a few more minutes before they stopped. He heard some rustling of sheets, a deep sigh, and then nothing. The room was completely silent and it was honestly deafening, Louis felt like he was going to go crazy with it this quiet. It was silent for a few more minutes and just as Louis was about to say something, Harry spoke up.

"I know killing people is wrong Louis. I know that I'm a bad person and maybe I'm the one that deserves to die, but for now this is what's happening and you're either in or you're out. If you want out then say the word, right now. I'll bring you back home and we can pretend like we've never met." Harry said, sounding quite sad. Harry knew Louis wouldn't say to bring him home. He knew Louis wouldn't because Louis seemed to afraid of displeasing Harry. Harry definitely liked that about him. Louis was silent for another five minutes or so and Harry took that as a no, he didn't want to go home. 

"I don't want to leave Harry. I want to stay." Was all Louis said, the silent 'with you' at the end of the sentence was lingering in the air. It didn't need to be said. Harry knew Louis wanted to stay, if he hadn't, then Louis wouldn't have told him about his life. He wouldn't have told him about the cabins. He probably would have tried to make an escape already. Harry knew Louis was in. He just didn't know whether to be pleased or not. On one hand, Harry was glad to have somebody to talk to for once other than Gemma and occasionally Niall when he was around. 

Harry nodded, although Louis couldn't see him, and rolled onto his side. He knew he should probably apologise to Louis again, but Louis wanted to be here just as much as he wanted Louis to be here with him. Harry knew that Louis didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he didn't care. He should care, but he really didn't. He also didn't care about not caring, and that frightened Harry. But Harry didn't care.

Neither of the boys cared about what was to come. The only thing they cared about was each other, which wasn't normal considering they just met. But, they still didn't care. They were ready to face whatever tomorrow brought them, together.


End file.
